


You're New To The Underground, Huh?

by SkyleSkaetLett



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, and so I wrote it, haha well enjoy iy, i have no idea how IC I was, meme fic, this came from a group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyleSkaetLett/pseuds/SkyleSkaetLett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roark meets a new friend in the Underground. It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're New To The Underground, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this  
> This erupted from a group chat  
> Enjoy this regardless

Roark always loved exploring new places; he’d been almost to every single inch of the Sinnoh Region, digging holes to the Underground wherever he could. He loved the thrill of excavating the gems and fossils out of the walls and keeping the mementos. He loved showing new people around and meeting with friends down there. Things never got boring, and there was always something new to see, someone new to meet - every day was a surprise!

Well, he was certainly in for a surprise today.

It was just another day - he decided to go to the Underground after having a quick coffee with Volkner at Sunyshore. Of course, that was always his favorite pastime activity, so why wouldn’t he? He was at it, picking at the wall with a pickaxe - finding one Helix Fossil and one Red Shard - when he heard some scampering behind him. Roark turned around with a smile. A new person?

“Hello, welcome to the Underground! My—“ 

He started, but stopped as he noticed the small kid run towards him. They had short brown hair and closed eyes, donning a pink and blue striped sweater and carrying a stick. Upon closer inspection, there was a bandage on their nose.

They went up to him, staring (or Roark thought they were staring, their eyes were closed) at him intently. Roark stammered for a bit before starting again.

“H-hi, kid! My name’s Roark. Are you new to the Underground?” he asked, kneeling down to the kid.

The kid looked at him for a bit, then lifted their small hands and moved them around a bit. Were they… signing? Roark couldn’t really tell, and to be honest, he had no idea what to do. He was a bit clueless like that.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t really know what you’re saying,” he apologized, looking away before his face lit up with an idea and he turned back. “I know! Why don’t I show you around? Do you have an Explorer’s Kit?”

The kid shook their head.

“Oh, I see! Let me get you one then!” he said, kneeling down and bringing his bag out to look through it. He had to have an Explorer’s Kit somewhere - did he leave his spare one back at the Gym? That’d certainly be a shame, but alas, it seemed like that was the case. Defeated, he sighed and motioned the kid to look at the wall. “Here, why don’t you just watch me, I’ll show you how to — wait, where are you going?”

He turned back, surprised to see the kid running away. Oh no, did he scare them or something?

“W-wait, I want to show you how to find fossils! Don’t you want to see?”

Alas, the kid was gone soon enough, leaving Roark alone once again. Oh well. He was about to let out an exasperated sigh before going back to the wall. Until, he spotted another figure appear behind him. This time, he was even more surprised to see what he saw.

A golden flower.

With a face.

Well, that was certainly an interesting phenomenon. Finding a flower in the Underground was not something that was technically supposed to happen, but, well, Roark guessed there was always something new to learn everyday. Or, or maybe this was some rare species of Pokemon! Or maybe under it was a new fossil to be extracted? Roark was confused and bewildered at first, but his eyes lit up as soon as he began considering the possibilities.

Roark was about to kneel down to examine it, before he got another surprise: The flower could _talk_.

“Howdy!” it sang. “I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

“Oh!” Roark gasped, jumping back a little. Well, one thing that wasn’t much of a surprise was this flower’s apparently lack of creativity. “Well, hi Flowey! H-How do you do?”

“Just dandy!” he replied, smiling widely. “You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?”

Well, that was sure a bag of lies. “No, of course not!” Roark laughed out nervously. “I’ve been doing this for years!”

“Have you now?” Flowey grinned. “Well, then, I guess you wouldn’t mind some of my friendliness pellets!”

Before Roark could ask questions, a few white beads appeared from behind the flower, hovering over it and gliding towards Roark. Roark instinctively dodged them - after all, what else would he do? He didn’t know what they were, and this was all happening so quickly he couldn’t think straight.

Flowey’s expression turned sour. “…Hey, buddy, you missed them.”

“O-oh, sorry…”

“It’s okay! Let’s try again!” Flowey immediately jumped back to his original state, launching a few more pellets at the young man. This time, Roark was determined to see what they’d do - this could be the start of an all-new discovery!

At least, that’s what he thought, until he experienced a blistering sensation on his hands as the pellets fell into them. He let out a high-pitched shriek, jumping back and looking at the flower in terror. His expression of horror grew at the flower’s face contorted into what was most likely the most terrifying expression he’d ever seen.

“ **You idiot** ,” the flower hissed behind its grin. “In this world, it’s kill or be killed. And to think you knew how the Underground worked!”

Roark would have thought he was dreaming, but the lingering pain on his palms proved otherwise. This was some sort of messed up nightmare. Or maybe it was a prank Flint was playing on him? Needless to say, he was getting more and more scared by the minute.

This is _not_ the Underground he knew.

“I-I don’t want what you’re selling!” he shouted the first thing that came to his mind, before bolting away, the cackling of the flower being heard in the distance. He didn’t want to hurt the poor thing, but he didn’t want to die.

Surely, this would be a tale the other Gym Leaders would laugh at him for, so he never said another word about this encounter.


End file.
